


Ryan's Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my tiny collection of Sonic shipping ficlets. Updates are random. Tags will be updated when chapters are posted.Fujoshis and fetishizers begone.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 11





	Ryan's Ficlets

“Shadow!” Silver called, “I finally got it right!” The grey hedgehog was smiling from ear to ear, Shadow noticed as he walked over. On the counter was a plate of slightly overcooked-looking spaghetti covered in tomato sauce. Silver took the plate and handed it to Shadow, grabbing a plastic fork from a drawer and shoving it into the spaghetti. “C’mon, try it!”

Shadow obliged, twirling some noodles onto the fork and putting it in his mouth. It was… surprisingly good. There was a good amount of salt mixed in with the pasta water, but not enough to make it terrible, just to give it a less bland taste. The sauce may have been store-bought, but it made the dish whole somehow.

“So… What do you think?” Silver was tapping a foot, hands clasped awkwardly in front of him as if to plead for it to taste good.

Shadow swallowed the rest of the food, “It’s great.” That was only a half-lie. He just didn’t want Silver to get upset.

Silver chuckled lightly, “You, uh,” he pointed to the side of his mouth, “You have something right there.”

“Hmm-?” 

Before Shadow, could wipe it off, Silver had leaned in, cupping Shadow’s face, and kissed him on the cheek. Heat rose through Shadow’s cheeks as Silver pulled away, one hand still on Shadow’s cheek. “Thank you.”

A moment of silence passed between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. Shadow’s hand laid itself on Silver’s waist, setting the plate down with the other. He placed one thumb on Silver’s lip as he positioned the taller hedgehog’s chin. Shadow took one deep breath, and kissed him on the lips. Silver didn’t seem surprised at all, instead wrapping his arms around Shadow’s back and leaning into the kiss. One hand went to stroke Shadow’s quills as they stood there, lips interlocked. 

The two hedgehogs broke apart, sighing as Silver smiled at his boyfriend. He pulled Shadow close, into his chest fur, as they just held each other in soft silence.


End file.
